Broken Vow
by Green Bird
Summary: Yaoi. Angst. Drama. Kurama has feelings for Hiei, but the darker youkai will not hear it. Love leads to anger, anger spurs doubt. Oh Hiei... what have you done? A Sort of Josh Groban songfic...Finished and in Html... Please enjoy my Loves.
1. The Rules

Title: Broken Vow   
Show: Yu Yu Hakusho   
Pairing: Kurama/OC, Kurama/Hiei   
Author: _Green Bird_   
Disclaimer: You know how this works.   
Rating: **R**   
Note: **Yaoi**, angst, lemons. The song quips are (and the title is) inspired by the song 'Broken Vow' by Josh Groban. Rawr. Jumps around a lot from present to past, do not get confused. ^^ Enjoy. Yaoi-haters have been warned.   
  
.   
  
_~I close my eyes and dream of you and I and then I realize,   
there's more to love than only bitterness and lies.   
Though I'd give away my soul to hold you once again,   
And never let those feelings end.~_   
  
.   
Part One: The Rules   
  
  
  
Routine. That's pretty much all you could call it. Execute the familiar movements, go through all the motions. The smell, the textures, the taste, the sounds, even that twisted pleasure… common; useless when nothing more than lust tainted your partner.   
  
It hadn't been hard to find another. Just a matter of days. Find one you think is attractive, follow him, ask him on what these ningens called a 'date', and be horribly sluttish the whole night. Normal situation, you'd be pinned under them by midnight. Fornication; not for anything but momentary pleasures.   
  
_Slut._ His mind growled as he hit the bed, closely followed by the other. _You lose one… you just go get another. Do you even know this one's name?_   
  
_- Hardly. -_   
  
"Shuichi." The figure pinning him moaned through sharp breaths, whispering meaningless perversions to his beautiful catch splayed beneath him.   
  
_Well at least he knows yours._   
  
Their mouths tangled, one blinded by desire, the other; following directions.   
  
_Just another notch in his headboard._ The youko thought, one of the things one should not be doing in this situation. _He's had a few. Just like me I guess. Though I better be a big notch._ Bagging the famous kitsune was not something many could brag about, but ningens didn't know anything about that… the main reason why he'd chosen one.   
  
Hot kisses outlined his collarbone and worked their way up his jaw line. There was pressure and a slight prick of pain as he was prepared to be had. Terribly strong heat. A bite at his ear. Weight being shifted. An inquiry…   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Hn…"   
  
_Baka, at least react when he does something… he is trying.   
  
- But I don't love him. –   
  
Hiei never loved you, you never cared about it when you were with him.   
  
- He was my friend. –   
  
You were his toy._   
  
The two pains came at once. One from his nameless lover exercising his right, the other from his own scolding mind. He closed his eyes tightly and turned away, letting a small pain-filled chirp escape.   
  
The movement inside him ceased at the sound. Fingers, moist from previous activity, touched his cheek turning him back toward his partner's face. The pad of a thumb brushed away a small pearling tear.   
  
"Am I hurting you?" The voice was so soft, concerned, something the kitsune was not accustomed to. Kurama mouthed something not even to be considered an answer. Wide, glowing emerald eyes gazed into slightly familiar-looking ones. He wrapped his hand around his lover's head, feeling the soft unruly black hair.   
  
_If you cannot have the original, then get a look-alike. No wonder I chose this one, although he's a bit taller, he still looks so much like…_   
  
Unsure of the redhead's reaction, the young man withdrew slightly. Much to his surprise, strong legs clamped around his waist.   
  
"Do you want me to stop?"   
  
Kurama shook his head fitfully. _– Just pretend…-_ Arms encircled the dark-haired boy, nails drawing light red lines down his back. _– He's Hiei…-_ He pressed his hips upward, taking him in once more as he pulled his lover's head down, their mouths meeting in a steamy kiss.   
  
_-…and that he loves you too. -_   
  


**. . .**

  
  
  
  
Harsh red digital numbers flared from the clock on the bedside table. Their irritated flashing keeping the sensitive youko awake. Yawning casually, Kurama turned himself over on the pillow to glare at the one sleeping soundly next to him.   
  
Finally after several minutes of contemplating, he remembered his name. Koate Hinsma. Messy black hair was spread over his forehead, having been pasted there by a layer of now gone perspiration.   
  
_You really surprised him… he'll be sleeping for a long time._ A quizzical face stared at the youth. _He's nice. I might keep this one after all._   
  
Originally the plan had been this: find one, release sexual tension, leave, never see again, repeat as much as necessary. It was horribly shallow. Very cruel. Koate would have given him his number in the morning, expecting a call, wanting to see this rare flower of a thing that had so unexpectedly stumbled upon him. Soft, brilliant, beautiful. One that he would never feast his eyes on again…   
  
_No._ He thought after a moment. _I'm going to keep him._ Kurama ignored the ignorance in his voice. _If he wants me, then I will have him._   
  
The figure sighed softly, his body stretched out odd to avoid any wet spots they had created on his bed sheets.   
  
_You could have at least found a female… for your mother's sake._   
  
_- Old habits die hard. -_   
  
He smiled as he gazed upon a smooth face; the skin not creased by a frown neither a smile. But simply peaceful. _My, they're cute when they sleep._ Pale thin fingers ran over a soft cheek. The very tips tickling warm skin. He let a digit run along his lower lip, the lush mouth slightly parted, almost begging to be kissed. So he did.   
  
It was a soft brushing of skin, hardly what you'd call a kiss. But it was enough to make those dark eyes flutter open and peer at him. Koate pushed his head slightly forward, bumping noses with the youko. A smile split those precious lips and his face seemed to brighten with it.   
  
"Hey Shuichi." Came his soft dozy murmur. "Sup?"   
  
"I can't sleep."   
  
"Oh." The boy shifted off of his stomach onto his side. He raised one of his arms, beckoning to him.   
  
_He can't be…_   
  
"Well come here." That smile never faded. "Just try this for a while."   
  
Hesitantly Kurama inched into welcoming arms, unsure at first. But when Koate let out a soft sigh, his breath against his ear, and closed his arms around him he found himself nestling against the boy's bare flesh. He could feel Koate rub his nose into his silky locks, and warm hands caressed his back gently. Not in a sexual way… this was strange, this was new. The boy was doing this not for himself; for he had been comfortable. He was doing it simply for Kurama's comfort.   
  
"Ah…" The youko squeaked onto the raven-haired boy's throat. This feeling… it was wonderful.   
  
He felt the boy snicker slightly. "You're adorable when you do that." He muttered. His eyes were closed and he had his face pleasantly buried into Kurama's hair.   
  
_I'm adorable?_ He felt as if he was glowing. He pressed himself closer to this wonderful warmth that was encircling him, feeling his new lover tighten his grip around him. _You're mine… all mine. You're so warm, so warm to me. Why are you so warm when he was so cold?_   
  
His eyes were heavy. Sleep was inevitable. A looming wave that slowly swallowed him, pulling him under. Those last words drifting in the tide…   
  


_He was so cold._

  
  
.  


_* * *   
~two weeks prior~_

  
  
.   
Kurama had been sitting at his desk, chewing on his pencil peevishly as he glared irritated at the clean paper in front of him. Not that the subject that his ningen high school teacher had given him was difficult… after all, how difficult was it to write an outline of 'Hamlet'? The youko had read the play in less than three hours, finding that the works of a human could indeed be very intriguing. No, it wasn't that. He just seemed to lack any… motivation.   
  
For the third time in ten minutes he side-glanced at his open window the he hoped would harvest his muse… and to his dismay, nothing had changed. The window was open wide even though it was autumn and the air was crisp and cold. He hoped that a certain someone would drop in to avoid sleeping outside in the frigid weather.   
  
_He'd be able to handle it; he is part koorime._ The fox tapped his pen against the desk, causing a small dot of ink to appear. Sighing mundanely he leant back into a shadowed figure's arms.   
  
A smile split his face as Hiei's hands slipped down his chest. Kurama tilted his head back and kissed him lightly.   
  
"I thought you weren't going to come." He whispered, taking his smaller lover's mouth in another kiss. Hiei growled what he supposed was an answer. The youko swiveled about in his desk chair, touching the fire demon's cheek lightly when the kiss was broken and peered over to his door, checking to see if it was locked. He then glanced at his clock. It was late enough; his ningen mother would be asleep by now.   
  
That was rule one in the demons' relationship. Secrecy. Although it would hardly be hard to figure out that the two were entwined, they never touched in public, least, they never tried.   
  
As Kurama checked the time, Hiei drew off his cloak and scarf, casting them aside into a corner. He then stood wordlessly in front of the fox, arms crossed, like a stubborn child demanding attention.   
  
Kurama gave him a quizzeled look, trying his hardest to seem adorable. It worked splendidly because in a moment the small demon was in the chair with him pressing their lips in a possessive kiss and straddling Kurama's legs.   
  
The youko wrapped his arms around him, pale fingers burying themselves into silky black hair. Rule number two… the both of them had to agree before any intimacy. It was quite obvious that the youkai was in the mood, and Kurama (being Kurama) could get there quickly enough.   
  
Hiei was not one for foreplay, irritated with their pace he bit the kitsune's lip.   
  
"Rrrrggghh." Kurama muttered, trying to get his lip back. "Ow! You're so impatient."   
  
"Shut up." Hiei growled, pulling red hair away from a tender neck. Gently he nipped at the soft skin, running his tongue along his jaw line and sucking on his earlobe. Kurama grinned and leaned into the fire demon's ravishing of his neck whose hands were now struggling with his shirt. After several attempts at a rather difficult button he gasped and pulled back, leaving a delicious red mark on his koi's neck.   
  
"How the hell do you get this damn thing off?" He glared at the shirt loathingly, as it had dared to interrupt him.   
  
"For crying out loud." Kurama unbuttoned his shirt, shifting in the chair to try to remove his arms from the constricting sleeves. The smaller demon gripped onto the armrests of the desk chair to avoid falling ungracefully to the floor.   
  
"There we go!" The white wad of cloth was hurled across the room to land on the floor. _I'll have to remember to clean up later._ It was unnatural for him to be messy.   
  
"Good." Hiei peeled his off his tank, revealing his pleasantly toned chest.   
  
_Oh Gods._ The youko leaned in, letting his tongue trace the demon's predominant collarbone. Hiei hissed and ran his hands through the fox's crimson tresses. Under their weight, the chair squeaked and shuttered.   
  
"We're gunna break it." Kurama pulled away, glancing worriedly at the shuttering piece of furniture they were perched upon.   
  
"Then let's move to somewhere… more ment for this sort of thing."   
  
Not needing a second bidding Kurama hooked his hands under Hiei's thighs and hoisted the smaller demon up as he stood. He wrapped his legs around him, murmuring slightly as the youko made the five steps to his bed.   
  
Having Hiei blocking his view Kurama miscalculated the distance, knees hit the edge of the mattress and he fell onto it, pinning Hiei underneath him. The mistake was obvious and the smaller demon let out an irritated gasp, struggling hard to get out from under the youko.   
  
"Ah, sorry." Kurama rolled off him quickly, drawing away.   
  
"Right you are." Hiei hissed, the fox was unable to tell if there was a joking air about it. But the mishap was soon forgiven, as Hiei snarled and almost playfully tackled him back onto the comforter, trying hard to shed them both of the rest of their intruding clothes.   
  
That was the third rule; don't restrict Hiei. The fire demon hated being held or pinned, something that the youko enjoyed greatly. Kurama often found himself breaching that rule more often than the others.   
  
_Oh well._   
  
Hiei was biting Kurama's shoulder, an affectionate growl bubbling out of him. The youko hissed and licked his ear, one thing that drove him crazy. The smaller demon released his hold of the soft flesh and pressed him further down into the mattress, eyes sparkling.   
  
"You're going to pay for that."   
  
Kurama couldn't hide his amusement. "Oh, am I?" Giggling he licked the tip of the youkai's nose, wide red eyes blinking curiously at him. "How so?"   
  
.  
  


**. . .**

  
.  
  
The moon was out giving Suichhi's room a pleasant blue glow. It was warm underneath his blankets now with another body to heat them. He had pulled the sheets up to his throat and was nestled close to his smaller lover, carefully draping his arm across a smooth chest. Kurama lay just inches away from Hiei, gazing dolefully at his profile, his black hair almost sapphire in the light.   
  
Through the dead still Kurama heard his heart beating. A gentle thumping rippling through him as he heard it. _He's so perfect. And he's all mine. The fox inhaled his scent. This moment…so ephemeral. I need it to last. I need him to know it…_   
  
_-It'll be dangerous.-_   
  
_I don't care, he needs to hear it, and I need him to._   
  
The demon's breathing was shallow and too quick for him to be asleep.   
  
"Hiei?" He bumped his forehead against his shoulder.   
  
"Hn?"   
  
_It's now or never Kurama._   
  
"Ai shiteru."   
  
Under his palm he could feel muscles tense. A minute crawled by. _Oh no._ The youko began to tremble. _Please don't be mad… please. I just wanted to tell you. I just..._   
  
The sheets slipped slightly away as Hiei pulled out of his grasp and retreated to the end of the bed. His mass of black hair bowed with his head he sat on the very edge.   
  
Kurama pulled himself up, white satin falling away from his bare chest. He moved forward. "Hiei, don't…" Fingertips brushed against the luminous skin of the fire demon's back. The youkai flinched and jerked sharply away, two blazing red eyes glaring in disgust at the red-haired one.   
  
"Don't touch me!" He snarled, showing gleaming peaked teeth. "Don't you ever touch me!" Hiei stood, staring at Kurama in horror and anger.   
  
"Why are you so…"   
  
"Baka Kitsune!" He hissed furiously, grabbing his garments from the sash of the bed where they had fallen. The blankets came with it and he darted away from them as if they were trying to bite.   
  
Kurama jumped up from his bed, wrapping the sheets around his waist to contain some dignity. Hiei was linking his belts about himself, the sheath of his sword slapping against his hip.   
  
"Please Hiei, I didn't… I…"   
  
Metal sliding against leather. The katana was out and its tip danced at the youko's throat. Kurama was trembling in fear, Hiei in anger.   
  
"You didn't what kitsune? Didn't mean it?!"   
  
And in an instant his fear was gone, and he stood strait, unafraid of the glistening blade that threatened him. The youko leveled his eyes with the smaller one. His voice was unbroken as he spoke.   
  
"No, Hiei, I ment it. I mean it even if you'll impale me for it. Ai shiteru Hiei."   
  
Garnet eyes widened in surprise at the statement. The katana was sheathed quickly. There was a swirl of ebony fabric as Hiei threw his cloak over his shoulders and kicked open the window.   
  
The autumn air stung both of them as they stood in its blast; their hair flying… it seemed almost picturesque…it would have been, if it wasn't for Hiei's face. All beauty had fled from it in the onslaught of anger.   
  
The demon placed an ill-fitted boot on the window's sill and glared at Kurama. The wind's hissing was almost as cold and frigid as his own.   
  
"You are human, you are weak. Don't come near me again Youko."   
  
And with a breath he was gone, a shadow darting from treetop to treetop, heading back to the Makai.   
  
In the calmest most non-challont way possible the window was closed, locked, and the bed was redressed. Kurama stood there at the foot of it. The pattern of the blanket, a rose, fitting for him, the red had faded to a subtle pink, and several patches had been sewn over tears that had been made in its youth. Old. Perhaps as old as he. _Wait… no. Baka. You're over four-hundred._ Stupid impulsive thoughts.   
  
His body shuttered. It was cold. His chest began to swell. _Be strong._   
  
Kurama curled himself underneath the large feather down blanket that he pulled up from the floor. The pillow was cool against his burning face, which was clenched hard to try to prevent the inevitable. The wall had been splintered, the dam was to break. One tear leaked from glassy eyes. Two. Five. A river.   
  
Kurama let out a soft gasping wail, hardly audible, but heartbreaking. The kitsune clasped his mouth to stop from screaming as he buried himself under the covers. Those angry red eyes flashed at him from that beautiful face, hatred shining in them. Oh no. What have I done?   
  
It was simple. He had broken the fragile base of the demons' relationship;   
  
Rule number four…never say   
  
'I love you.'   
.  
  
.  


*~ TBC ~*


	2. Catch Me If You Can

Title: Broken Vow   
Show: Yu Yu Hakusho   
Pairing: Kurama/Hiei   
Author: _Green Bird_   
Disclaimer: You know how this works.   
Rating: **R**   
Note: Yaoi, angst, lemons. I have a very slight idea where this is going, but you need to pay attention… it jumps around a lot from present to past, but not as much as the last part did. Lyric quip from the Song 'Broken Vow' again. :P Enjoy. Yaoi-haters have been warned.   
  
  
_~Tell me again I want to hear,   
who broke my faith in all these years,   
who lays with you at night while I'm here all alone…   
Remembering when I was your own.~ _   
  
  
Part Two: Catch Me if You Can   
  
  
  
It seemed like the entire world was having bad weather. Rain rain rain… that's all it seemed to do. Light drizzles, fierce downpours, mists and spits for three days in both worlds. It was enough to drive him mad.   
  
So here he was again in Yasamari Park, a small out-of-the way cluster of trees and benches. He liked it here more then the one down the street… the one that housed the cheap playground and noisy children. Children who, no matter how hard he tried, would manage to spot him and begin a wonderful screeching chorus to their horrid friends to come and see the little man sleeping in the tree. Damn children.   
  
Well, no one could see him now. It was late, dark, and as had been the tradition, pouring once again. He sat high in the thick foliage, the water being deflected enough by broad leaves to keep him slightly dry.   
  
If it had been merely two weeks ago he'd of had a place to sleep. And food. And warmth. And…   
  
The thought passed in front of his closed eyes and annoyed, he batted it away. It was not two weeks ago, it was today. He would not think of that quaint two-story house in the quiet suburb. He would not think of that faithfully well-kept room. He would not think of that emerald branchy tree outside the large double windows, ones that opened inward and not out… the ones that had a latch and lock on the right pane and one very large off-white, almost pinkish drape that he could sweep over it to keep the sun out when the morning came. No, he would not think of that.   
  
But most of all he would not think of the inhabitant of that room, the seventeen year old Minamino Shuichi. Or, the one posing as Minamino Shuichi, the weakened, sensitive, annoying, overbearing, and not to mention horny Youko Kurama. The Jaganshi tightened his eyes shut and gripped his elbows. He had nothing to do with that… _demon_ anymore. If you could even say that. He was no demon. A ningen. A confusing, pouty, abnormally skilled ningen.   
  
_Get it out of your head, concentrate on something else._   
  
Irritated he slipped his sword from its sheath, watching it glint darkly. Ah, there! _Think about fighting; think about enhancing your skill._ He studied the blade, running master's fingers over it, feeling the perfect cold of the metal and the acute sharpness of the edge. Digits came across a small smear of red, the smallest inclination of the swords' recent use. He gave a slight smirk at it, the stain of the blood of a pathetic bat-demon he had the pleasure to stumble across yesterday on the fringes of the Makai. Good swinging practice, plenty of screaming, great mood-relaxer.   
  
Taking a moist leaf he wiped away the crimson smudge, making the blade gleam again. Absentmindedly he glanced to the leaf. It was a familiar color, an ivy green like…   
  
_No._ He said firmly, almost aloud. _You will not think. You will sleep._   
  
_-Alone.-_   
  
Ah he hated that! His conscience was more of a burden that this rain. Quickly he tucked it, along with his sword back. Growling the fire demon lay with his back against the slick bark of the tree trunk and let his legs dangle down either side of his branch. Not a minute passed before a small disturbance caught his attention.   
  
A woman was scrambling out of the park to catch a taxi, and cluttered noisily under him. From his perch he watched her stumble into the car, catching her raincoat on the door. After a bit of tugging she had pulled it in with her and managed to slam the door shut.   
  
She had been at the park every other night now, come to meet her secret lover under the tallest oak in the very center of the place. Hiei watched to two, almost amused, for a week, finding that human nature was more interesting then watching the leaves drip.   
  
_Humans are odd. Of they get tired of one mate they find another without even ridding themselves of the first. They claim of love when they first meet only because both are in desperation for it._ He rolled his eyes and fell back onto his arms, tucked neatly under now sagging black hair. _Who would want one annoying mate, much less two of them?_   
  
_-So, its better to be sitting drenched in a tree without anyone? -_   
  
_Go away._   
  
Sighing he shifted in the loft, unable to spur the tiniest bit of sleep, his mind far too active and with that second annoying and doubting conscience begging for attention. In the small motion he upset a branch, it dumping all the water its leaves had cupped on the youkai. Was every tree out to get him?! With a sudden gasp he threw his cloak over his head, cursing the large rip in it that he had received from yet another vengeful tree.   
  
That was all his mind needed, that small referral to that night. Now it rushed back in an unwelcome flood, and he saw himself in the darkness of the whole thing.   
  
_I don't want to think of it._   
  
_-Why not? After all you should be proud…   
  


You've never run faster.-

_   
  
.  
* * *  
_~two weeks prior~_   
  
.  
  
The Makai was inky. So dark that the shadow running atop the crowns of the trees was undistinguishable. _Just concentrate on where you put your feet._ The youkai was running blindly, going so fast the trees seemed to reach for him to have him slow down.   
  
_Where are you going?_   
  
To nothing. To nowhere. It didn't matter; he had to outrun his thoughts. Had to keep them far behind. And he was moving so desperately he'd miss branches, praying he wouldn't fall… praying he wouldn't catch himself. The wind scolded him, its whispering voice muttering what he wouldn't think.   
  
_-What did you do? Why do you run?-_   
  
He faltered, a tree closing its branch over his cloak. And with the lightest of shouts he met the ground, tumbling from the heavenly canopy to sprawl upon the moss of the forests floor.   
  
Hiei lay like a black jumble of cloth, truth be told he looked it; his cape flailed out around him. Part of it ripped by that damn branch. His scarf was gone… most likely still on the woven white carpet of the youko's room.   
  
The demon looked with glazed eyes to the stars above him. You couldn't see stars like this in the human world, pollution blocking out the light. There were millions of the winking beauties, the sky painted even with streaks of the faintest color.   
  
It was cold. The ground was cold. The trees were cold. The stars were cold. His arms quaked in a sudden shiver, remembering the warmth they had only a half an hour ago. Confusion reigned behind his eyelids as he shut out the heavenly light dancing above. What had happened? What had he done?   
  
Simple enough what had happened. He had been in want of companionship, and knew that Kurama would take him in in a heartbeat, and that he would get much more then a place to sleep. And so it went, truth that he was rather more excited then usual, but the kitsune did that to him.   
  
A misted breath floated from his lips as he remembered it. Kurama looked a sinful god laying under him, red tresses fanned out on a white pillow, lush mouth open and breathing hard, hands gripping soft fabric. He shuttered whenever the youko would arch under him, throwing his head back in ecstasy and writhing under his small lover's touch. Hiei would work him hard just to see that rosy flush come to his face, to see that muscled chest heave, perspiration rolling off of it, just to hear the wonderful cries that sprouted from a tender throat. Just looking at the youko in such an erotic state was enough to make him climax.   
  
When they had both come to the desired and heavenly end he would collapse onto a firm belly, hands stroking the soft skin under him. Lie for a few minutes, let them both recover, let the youko kiss him and whisper those foolish nothings. Soon he'd felt those slender hands lightly grip his shoulders. Feel himself being pushed gently into submission against the bed. The fox was wonderfully skilled, the top of the league he seemed like he was always in his prime. At first in their relationship Hiei had had trouble letting himself be controlled, letting Kurama move and master him, but when the reluctance wore and he finally gave himself up fully to the tempter's will did he realize just who he was sleeping with.   
  
Even in his young ningen body Kurama could still make any quiver under his touch, still prove to be the Youko of old. Hiei would have to fight off whimpers of desire as Kurama would tease him relentlessly, skilled mouth and hands preparing him with painstaking slowness, wanting the youkai to voice his need. This fight would go for several minutes until he threatened to cease it altogether. Only then would Hiei plea to be taken, pride broken by primal need.   
  
A gasp shattered the stillness of the Makai as the dark youkai recalled that night. He smelled that animal-like scent of copulation. Felt those searing hands holding firm to his hips. Saw those jade eyes glittering behind heavy lashes. Tasted that sweetened mouth on his, their breathing staggered between reassuring kisses. Kurama was always careful in their mating, as if he were afraid to break the dark one. He was slow, rhythmic, creating a haze of passion and pleasure in their coupling.   
  
"Is this all fox?" Hiei had called once several nights ago dying to see what he could possibly awake. He was pressed tight to him, lapping and biting fiercely at any milky flesh he could reach. "I'm not made of glass."   
  
The request was all that was needed. He believed that that was the first time he felt the true-blooded Youko emerge again. Kurama laughed, the sound chilling and pinned Hiei's hands over his head, making him a captive of his passion. That hadn't lasted long. The youkai fought his hands free, the need to grip return the fiery lust to his mate letting him escape. Good that the house was empty, or they would have surely been discovered, their snarls and groans echoing throughout the room. He found that they were biting each other, not the gentle love-bites, but ones drawing blood. Their kissing could have choked them. The two demons were rough enough to create bruises and pain the next day, but they were lost in the fire and only were diminished when both were reeling in exhaustion.   
  
He remembered how he had awoken only a few minutes after the fox had fallen asleep, sitting up in the half-gutted bed, feeling the slightest pain from their encounter. Kurama was next to him, asleep on his stomach, the bed sheets hardly covering him. The demon was slightly shaken to see sharp claw marks lined down the fox's back, blood still seeping from them; merits from their actions. Careful not to wake the youko, Hiei leant down to lap up the bright liquid, mixing his saliva into the wounds so that they might heal quickly. He had wounded his mate with his passions, and feared the aspect of it. He had run his fingers over those tiny scars weeks and weeks after that night, sometimes even kissing them. Kurama hadn't been mad at the slight injury, but Hiei was infuriated by it, the scars being a reminder on just how fragile a human could be.   
  
It had felt so odd, to feel this general concern for the fox. More then once he caught himself thinking of Kurama when he was alone in the Makai, worrying for his safety. Stupid really; to worry. The youko knew how to handle himself; he had lived for hundreds of years in the demon world… if anything he could handle himself better than Hiei could.   
  
But this night, this now cold and abandoned night had gone wonderfully. Perfect, passion-filled, everything he had come to expect… all except one thing. One very unexpected, unplanned and unwanted thing…   
  
The youko had confessed to loving him. Loving him not in the way he whispered it when they were joined, not the way he told him when he was cute… but actual love. The kind of thing many confess to but so few know anything about. The thing that souls fought and died over without complaint. That frightening, and unusually powerful emotion to where all others were shadowed, even hate. And that's just how he had reacted. With hate.   
  
What had the fox been thinking? It was obvious that he had not been doing it at all. There was no way the kitsune could feel that for him. No way could any demon confess to such a thing. Love, he had been told, required giving yourself to another, surrendering all of everything to them… and then what? Pray they weren't careless. No warrior, no demon, no youkai or youko alike could do such a thing. And even if they could, he would not be one to do it. Leave your soul to another? You were only safe with yourself.   
  
He gritted his teeth. That wasn't even why he was so infuriated. Long ago, before he had ever even let Kurama touch him he had set some simple rules of the game. They were unwritten of course, and unspoken of, but made obvious enough without words or letters. And they had been so simple! Don't tell anyone. Stop when I say so. Keep me comfortable. And, do nothing to complicate this. And that was just what he had done! He had turned a casual sex relationship into an affair. They were mates, fuck-partners even, but not 'lovers'. They copulated, pleasured one another, had sex… they did not 'make love'! There was to be no attachment between them. Kurama had wanted the youkai as a bed partner for as long as they had known each other. Hiei had had no need for sex, not exactly wanting it or any of the baggage that came along. It had taken the longest time for him to be lured to any soft surface by the youko, but in the end Kurama had had success, and him. His stress relief. Youkos took mates for fun, for games… He wasn't meant to love him. It wasn't supposed to go that far!   
  
But it had… and he did.   
  
Then that voice, now cynical, whispered through the deathly quiet woods. _-And you knew that all along too. –_   
  
.  


* * *

  
  
.   
A sharp and irritated bolt of lightening tore across the looming cloud over him, and quickly he snapped back to the present.   
  
Recollection time was over, dwell on things as they are and not as they were. These two weeks of world skipping and bad weather had worn him near lifeless. Karma apparently was real, and hated him.   
  
The thunder rolled, the sound vibrating through him. _Go ahead and strike me dead then if I've made you so upset._ He needed sleep and this was no way to get it. Rolling off the branch Hiei hit the ground softly, sinking in the mud slightly. Dirty, wet and without destination the demon headed for the streetlight and the small weather shield for pedestrians that stood next to it. The small piece of plate glass shuttered from the wind that was picking up. Where to go…   
  
Ah but he knew the answer before even asking himself. There were only two places in the ningen world where he would even think about sleeping, and one being clearly out of the running left…   
  
_Where the hell does Yusuke live anyway?_   
  
.  


*~ TBC ~*


	3. Window Panes

Title: Broken Vow   
Show: Yu Yu Hakusho   
Pairing: Kurama/OC, Kurama/Hiei   
Author: _GreenBird_   
Disclaimer: You know how this works.   
Rating: PG-13   
Note: Lotsa humor in this chapter. No lemon. Lots of talking…a bit of a lighthearted break for you. One simple line from DJ Alice. Yay, using Yusuke is fun as hell! ^^ Bashing of proWrestling. Sorry bout that. Enjoy. Yaoi-haters have been warned.   
  
  
_~Do you think you're better off alone?~_   
  
  
Part Three: Window Pains   
  
  
  
WrestleMania baby! In surround sound! What more could Yusuke ask for? Finally he was able to rent the cassette. Now here he sat, popcorn and sweets piled high around him with four hours of watching overpaid flesh-lumps dukeing it out on his new T.V waiting.   
  
"And the best part is I don't have to lift a damn finger!" The youth split a grin. "Well, except for you of course." He said, winking at his thumb. "Go ahead and press play buddy!"   
  
In his VCR the tape clicked and began to run, large advertising letters burst on the screen, the colors were bright and vibrant… almost sickening. Theme music rolled in and bam! Let the pummeling begin.   
  
Yusuke's mouth dropped open and he stretched his jaws. A gust of air escaped him. Damnit, he wasn't even a full hour into it and he was yawning.   
  
"Never, have I seen worse acting." Because that's just what it had to be, either that or these guys really were the most pathetic things in fighting yet. "No wonder demons don't believe I'm human. If we all look like this fighting then there really is something odd about me. And what the hell's with that outfit? Spandex when you're a three-incher? I don't think so. Jeeze, at least you could have padded yourself buddy." The character in the ring roared to his opponent, who was posing in front of strobe lights to the delight of the fans. "Epilepsy fit." Yusuke put his hand over his eyes. The challenger bounded down the main boardwalk, (in the outfit he was wearing it looked more like a fashion show) hurling insults at the champion, claiming that he had stolen the title.   
  
"Oh wow, an attempt at a plot." The challenger jumped into the ring, long cloak and hair waving. Comically, the detective waved his hand around. "Get him Drag Queen! Get him!" Smash. Bam. Boom. Down and out was the champ, a little bit of fake blood dribbled down his chin. The crowd was crazy, all screams of delight and horror, ooing and awing at every little thing. "Huh, a crowd that likes you. That's something I need to have."   
  
The champion dramatically pulled himself up, spewing things about his honor as a winner and how he had done it all through his hard work and faithful training. A cheating thief would not beat him! "Ooo the kicker!" Yusuke laughed. "What's a two-cent writing job without a moral? He's sounding a bit too much like a certain blue-suited, red-headed, sword-flicking moron about now."   
  
"I will defeat you with my final attack!" The screen shouted.   
  
A little spark of interest flicking on Yusuke leant forward expectantly. What would this be? Better be cool and flashy… The champion reached out of the ring for something…   
  
It was… it was… A chair? The popcorn fell off the end of Yusuke's bed as he proceeded to laugh. "Ooooo a chair! Make him comfy now! Maybe you can sit and talk this out boys!" There was an overloud smack as the opponent was pegged in the face with it. He then proceeded to fall to the floor clutching his nose and squeezing a blood packet to make the bump look like a brutal injury. What few ladies there were in the crowd made a roar of disapproval, not happy at the smashing of their prettyboy's face. The champ then proceed to beat him further, in his rage dropping the chair and choosing to sit on the other man and just pound his head into the mat. Yusuke stilled only for a second to review the position.   
  
"Hey, now that doesn't look right. Are the ref's just gunna let him do that? It doesn't look so good…" The pinned man squirmed and tried to get out of the hold, but the champ was persistent. "Eee this is kinda kinky now. Get up drag man! Your costume is working too well! Run! Run! Ah!" A knee hit just the right place and the champ's voice went an octave higher. Gasping, he fell down to curl up on the mat. "Oh jeeze even I felt that." Start the count. One.   
  
"You cannot be out by a kick to the nuts!" The champ didn't move and the longhaired successor stood over him gleefully. Two.   
  
"Come on three-incher! It can't have been that bad! What's he got knees of steel?" He remained down. Three! Fight over. The winner flipped his hair confidently, batting his eyes and blowing kisses to the crowd, which now had fallen in love with him. "Oh ain't that just the way?"   
  
The former crawled his way over to the ringside as the feminine man retreated backstage. Grabbing the microphone, he did his best to drop the pitch of his voice enough to threaten the now disappearing one.   
  
"I'll make you pay for this!"   
  
"This basically means you're going to have to kiss it and make it better backstage Queenie." Yusuke split a grin and stopped the tape. Although it was a source for hilarity, he just didn't feel up for any more of that nonsense.   
  
"I guess when you go the best, everything else is just… crap."   
  
.  


**. . .**

  
  
.  
Sleep. Need sleep now. Dumping unconsumed food into his garbage, Yusuke stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed, yawning wide enough to swallow his fist. Outside it was raining harder than it had been for the past few days and he groaned, irritated.   
  
"If this keeps up there's gunna be some flooding. Stupid rain." The light was turned off and Yusuke lay on his back, open to sleep. What little light there was from the outside streetlamps shone dully into his room. The boy rubbed his eyes, feeling the low throb of a headache coming on. Great, that's all he needed now, a nice pulsing pain. But wait, this didn't hurt, it was just… a pulsing. It was…   
  
His eyes were closed and in his twilight sleep he could hear his window click right above him and felt the wind as it was slid open. Yusuke's heart quickened. His bed bowed slightly as the figure stepped onto it. Someone was crawling into his room… and it felt like…   
  
"You fucking demon! Get the hell out of my room!" An orb of blue light balled itself onto the end of his finger and the boy sat bolt upright, firing it dead into the face of the figure that had descended down onto his bed. Only until after the gun was fired did he recognize those two large eyes and that shocked face that the ball of power rammed itself into.   
  
With a strangled shout the dark figure flew across the room to make contact with his wall. Amazingly it bounced and landed on its feet, reeling from the hit.   
  
Alarmed, Yusuke fell out of his bed one leg semi-entangled in sheets. "Shit Hiei, oh shit! You scared the fuck out of me!"   
  
The small demon clutched his face and with one free eye glared death at Yusuke. "Damn it human, do you do that to everyone?!"   
  
"Only demon's that are crawling into my bed!"   
  
"How was I to know it was right under your window?"   
  
"Why couldn't you just use the front door like normal people?"   
  
"Augh." Hiei desperately blinked his eyes, trying hard to rid the little dots of light from his vision. His face stung, even in such a low amount the spirit gun packed a punch.   
  
"Your face gunna be okay?" Yusuke was standing up now, having escaped the trap of his bedding and shut the window that was letting in the rain. "You're not bleeding or anything?"   
  
The small youkai smoothed his face over with his soaked cloak, and Yusuke laughed.   
  
"What?"   
  
He pointed. "Your hair."   
  
Pale hands flew up to touch the ruffled mess. The tips of it were seared. A small snarl escaped him. "If you ever do that again, I'm going to kill you detective."   
  
"Shut up. Serves you right. What are you doing here? Hey watch it you're dripping on the carpet!"   
  
Hiei purposely shook his cloak out, spraying water every which way.   
  
"Stop it." Yusuke snatched the piece of fabric from him and slung it over a chair. "What's wrong with you? Why are you here?"   
  
"Good to see you too." He sneered.   
  
"Once again, why are you in my room at…" He turned to see the clock. "At one thirty in the morning!"   
  
The demon didn't say a word; rather he just stood there, watching Yusuke.   
  
"Hiei, you are riding my patience man. What's wrong with you? Is there an emergency or something? Someone dead? Someone gunna be dead? Do we need to make someone dead?"   
  
"No. No mission. I just…" Hiei blinked again, fatigue creeping up on him. "I need a place to sleep."   
  
The boy's face split into a grin. "So that's why you were crawling into my bed."   
  
"Shut up Yusuke."   
  
"Well I'm honored and everything, really I am, but why my house? Is Kurama out of town or something? Aren't you good at breaking and entering?"   
  
Instead of saying anything the demon sat down in the corner and folded his knees up to touch his chest. Better to just fall asleep on the boy's floor instead of being interrogated. Sensing that the demon's quiet had good intent, Yusuke grumbled and walked to his closet, pulling out an old blanket and a half deflated pillow.   
  
"Here." He tossed both of them to the youkai. "If you're here to sleep then you can sleep, but if you're here by tomorrow you're telling me why. No buts."   
  
Slowly Hiei arranged his bedding, pulling off his boots and sword, which he laid directly next to him, and stripped down to his damp pants. Hiding himself under the covers he sought to go to sleep. Yusuke however, was not in the mood for sleep, having just been riled awake and his blood now stirred. He was sitting up in bed, watching Hiei nestling down.   
  
"Say…" He muttered, gears turning slowly under his rag of black hair. "You didn't have an argument with Kurama did you?"   
  
"Don't be stupid." Hiei growled as he lay down. "Now leave me alone."   
  
"Touchy." And shrugging the youkai off the boy lay down, shifting under the covers just a little to get comfortable. He yawned and punched his pillow lightly. _Wait, now what just happened? Hiei's sleeping in my corner and is actually tolerating me? I shot him in the face and I have… Let me count… yes, all limbs still? Something's not right._ There was a roll of thunder. By tomorrow the storms should be gone. _Maybe I'm dreaming… Oh well. Let the guy sleep. Maybe he'll explain later. Haha, right I'm sure._   
  
"Eh, Goodnight Hiei."   
  
The only sound received was a half-awake, "Nnngh."   
  
.  


**. . .**

  
  
.  
What the hell was that sound? _Shink. Shink. Shink. What is that? What goes 'shink'?_ Two large brown eyes opened to gaze at his cluttered and messy room. It took a good second for them to focus, but whatever was making the sound was not in his range of sight. Gathering the will to move, which was near impossible, Yusuke sat up enough to catch sight of the root of the problem.   
  
Hiei was up and fully dressed. His katana was across his lap and leisurely he was sharpening it, drawing a leather strap across the blade. As it came to the tip it slid off, making the very sound that had awakened him.   
  
"Plotting to kill me or something?"   
  
"Won't bother to dull it on you."   
  
"Sure." Yusuke groaned. "What time is it?"   
  
"I believe that clock says it's ten."   
  
"Oh god ten? You're cruel!"   
  
The youkai gazed at him carefully. "I cannot believe how long you ningen's sleep, and how loud you are. Your snoring almost leads me to behead you. Not to mention how talkative you were."   
  
"Oh how nice, murdered for sleeping… Hey wait? I talk? What do I say?"   
  
"Things I would not like to repeat."   
  
"Oh come on."   
  
"I don't think you want me to repeat them either."   
  
Yusuke grinned stupidly. "Yes yes, I had _good_ dreams last night." Suddenly he stopped and looked about as if confused. "Hey, it's morning… why are you still here?"   
  
The demon rolled his eyes and sheathed the katana, clicking it into place. "You sleep in front of the window… I couldn't get out unless I wanted to be blasted again."   
  
"Couldn't you have used the front door?"   
  
"I don't want to wander around."   
  
Yusuke scratched his head. "Oh, so you're afraid of my mother, that it?"   
  
"No. Why would I be afraid of your mother?"   
  
"Hell Hiei." He grinned at him. "I'm afraid of her." Yusuke fell quiet long enough to hear his stomach give a loud protest from lack of food. "Oh, that's what really got me up this early. I need breakfast." Hiei swallowed, trying to ignore the pulsing pain in his own stomach from lack of food. He didn't want to ask, hopefully Yusuke would notice and he wouldn't be forced to be polite to him. Although he might have as well said it aloud because what couldn't come from his mouth came from his stomach; a low groan answered Yusuke's restless gut and the boy grinned at him.   
  
"You know in that case…" Yusuke pulled himself up, yawning and stretching. "I guess I can feed you… I mean I can't cook, and I don't know if mom ever came home. But she can't cook either so it really doesn't matter." Hiei was staring at him, eyes very wide. "What?"   
  
"Can you cover that up… or at least put some clothes on? You're disturbing."   
  
Yusuke glanced down and blushed. "Oh yeah, forgot about those morning ones. Ah well it'll go away." Hiei was blinking in embarrassment and Yusuke winked at him. "Oh like you've never seen it."   
  
"Yours' no. Put some clothes on."   
  
"Blah blah blah. This is my damn house… I'll walk around half naked and sporting if I want to."   
  
"Not like you have much to sport."   
  
"Oh what was that little guy?! Did you just say what I think you did?"   
  
"I said nothing."   
  
"Sure you did wiseass. Now come on I'm hungry."   
  
.  


**. . .**

  
  
.  
Hiei glared distastefully at the bowl before him.   
  
"What is this disgusting ningen food?"   
  
"It's cereal Hiei." Yusuke shoveled in a spoonful. "It's simple, uncomplicated, American's food."   
  
"I don't care where it's from, it's…"   
  
"Just eat it! You're not going to die. If you hate it so much then go outside, kill a small mammal for breakfast and eat it raw!"   
  
Hiei stabbed the contents of the bowl, flakes flying out of it and held it steady in front of him, a heaping amount on the spoon. "I cook them idiot." The demon crunched on the spoonful, swallowing it down after fully mutilating it. Not so bad. It wasn't really bad at all. He just wanted something more… filling.   
  
Yusuke finished eating in record time, throwing the dishes into the kitchen sink with a clatter that almost made the demon wince. Then the lanky boy came over and sat down again across from the youkai who was knawing on the last of the contents of the bowl.   
  
"So, what is it?"   
  
Hiei didn't pay attention but rather finished his awkward meal, piling the plate and utensil together and pushing it away from him. Unceremoniously he stood, intending his window exit by now, only to be pulled back down by Yusuke's quick hand. The youkai stared at him irritated, knowing just well what was going to happen next.   
  
"I told you last night that if you were here by morning you were spilling the beans. Now, you do that."   
  
"Why do I need to tell you anything?" His voice held no emotion, a practiced action.   
  
Yusuke's answer was simple: "Because you want to tell me."   
  
Hiei raised thin eyebrows at him. "You are stupid, what makes you think that?"   
  
The boy smiled and pointed strait into his darker counterpart's face, finger an inch away from a small pointed nose. "Because, you were awake when I woke up. You had a perfect chance to escape my nagging but you didn't. Now, face the wrath of your decision!"   
  
Resisting the urge to bite the detective's finger off Hiei realized that that was the case. Unfortunately, Yusuke was not as dumb as Kuwabara. Seeing the boy inflate with pride at his home run, he leaned back to the wall and crossed his arms.   
  
"So Hiei… talk."   


*~TBC~*

  
  
.  
  
.   
*Note from Author* Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews so far, you push me to write more then ever! As for the lack of lemon and yaoiness. . . I am sorry, but it was only for a chapter. Angst will ensue, I can ensure you. Thank you once again.   
  
Hehe. . . Yusuke wears boxers. . . I think Hiei goes commando. . . *twitch*   
  
Oh, and to the people who really love me and know a lot about grammar and the such, I ask you to please, if you find errors, email me and inform me where as I would like to correct grammar mistakes. Other than that I think I've gotten the whole formatting thing down. . . er, I hope I do at least.   
  
Love forevermore _~Green Bird_


	4. Overflow

Title: Broken Vow   
Show: Yu Yu Hakusho   
Pairing: Kurama/OC, Kurama/Hiei   
Author: GreenBird   
Disclaimer: You know how this works.   
Rating: PG-13   
Note: Argh. Okay here it is. Hiei explains just what happened… to Yusuke and to himself. The Detective swallows the pill well enough… and seems to regurgitate some pretty helpful words. Well, well Hiei… you were wrong weren't you? Angst. Yaoi. Shounen-ai getting mixed in. Did I see a smidget of Fluff? I think I did! I am a very confused girl. Song quip from t.A.T.u. now… can't make up my mind to what the hell I'm doing.   
  
  
_~Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent. Tell me nothing ever counts; lashing out and breaking down. Still somebody looses, cause there's no way to turn around._ ~ t.A.T.u   
  
.   
  
Part Four: Overflow   
  
For the first time in weeks blood was rushing to the youkai's face. It made normally unmarked skin flush a deep red, heating it considerably and bringing pressure to his cheekbones. Around his throat the pressure built as well, and his hands, normally stationary on his bent knees were fluttering restlessly.   
  
The figure across from him appeared to suffer the same ailment, two brown eyes widened in unmasked shock and the similar tinting had appeared on its' face. It wouldn't have been so damn hard to regain composure if his counterpart's reaction wasn't so drastic… but the both of them were not helping each other in feeling comfortable.   
  
Deciding that the moment of silence was wearing them both down, the detective spoke as clearly as he could. "You and Kurama then?"   
  
"Yes." The reply was as unabashed as he could manage at the moment… considering he had just told his once esteemed partner and friend that two of his teammates had been training each other how to properly copulate.   
  
"Umm…" Yusuke was pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck, desperately trying not to seem too shocked. "How long… were the two of you…"   
  
"Intimate?" Yes, finish the sentences for him; he most likely couldn't form full ones by himself. "Our courtship has been for a long while… but our mating? Only six months or so. On and off mind, I don't have the endurance to handle being near him in the ningenkai for much more then a week."   
  
Yusuke nodded dumbly, hair bobbing over his forehead. He couldn't help it, but his mind immediately tried to show him all the hints he should have recognized; the little clues that were given to him over the past years that would have led to this conclusion.   
  
_Wow, you are really stupid. Did they have to spell it out?_ Little pieces of memory came back. The two's constant devotion to each other, their general concern for one another, the training time they took… the sight of one without the other was almost slightly unusual for a while. They both knew each other's moods, knew their behaviors well enough to predict future actions. Words referring to the other were mostly kind, and some times affectionate. And then there always were those moments when he'd caught them off-guard. It only had happened once or twice when there was a break in action… a break long enough to settle down. He remembered once… once he'd walked in and Hiei had been very close to the kitsune. And by very close… he meant sitting on his lap. Alright, so he had dismissed it too quickly. But, now, it seemed so stupidly obvious.   
  
"I can't really say I expected it, but, yeah I noticed… some things."   
  
Hiei's eyes glimmered as he caught the scenes that Yusuke was recalling through small pulses. "It would have been hard to miss, considering that you did walk in on us with his tongue down my throat." He commented dryly.   
  
Yusuke winced. "Don't do that to me!? If I want you to know something I'll say it."   
  
The youkai rolled vermillion eyes. "If you project like that I can't really help it. Are you done gaping at me?"   
  
Yusuke didn't realize he was gaping, but no, he wasn't done. "Well… what's happened between you that made you come here?"   
  
"A fight."   
  
Well yes, that was evident. "Now don't go and do that. When was this?"   
  
"Two weeks and one night ago. Fifteen days. I haven't been able to tolerate the Makai or the Ningenkai. Needless to say I am restless… not to mention this damn weather. I couldn't seem to sleep."   
  
"You're freaked out that's why. The fight scared you…"   
  
"Stop being stupid. That is absurd." Hiei closed his eyes and avoided the drilling glare that was now being issued on him. "I am not distraught over that damn youko. It's the weather."   
  
The tone of the demon's voice had tinted itself, hinting danger. Lying was useless, and it was simple to see now what the problem was.   
  
"Now you know the whole reason for my request at lodging. Back off."   
  
Naturally, the inquisitive boy discarded this. _What was it about?_ The detective pondered. _Why hasn't it cleared up? Kurama's an understanding guy… if Hiei was a jackass to him or something he wouldn't hold it against him for that long… Was this all about pride? Did they bicker over some dumb thing?_   
  
Fitting the title of detective for once, Yusuke dug deeper, his voice was very steady and commanding; a question that was going to be answered. "How bad was this fight Hiei… how much shit are you in?"   
  
At this heavy black lashes parted only enough to let the iris under glimmer through. The demon was gazing softly across the room, thoughtfulness reflected very lightly on him, but only for a second. The face grew stone-like again and the mourning eyes closed in indifference.   
  
"I am as good as dead." It was dead air floating from a frowning mouth.   
  
Yusuke watched him, despair was slight in the small demon, but it was there. He was worried, and upset, and… dare he think… frightened?   
  
Yusuke very gently prodded the Koorime further. He made sure his voice was soft now. "What happened?"   
  
He watched as the demon's small but strong frame sagged in a sigh. For a moment he thought that he would have gotten an answer, but he was sadly mislead by the action. "This isn't anything that has to do with you Yusuke." It was said reflecting the same gentle manner, but this time meant to be a phrase of closure. "I needed lodging, I needed food. I have gotten both. I'll be going." Hiei stood then, just like before, and made to leave.   
  
"Where're you gunna go? You've got no one to run to."   
  
"I have managed before without him." He stated simply. "I can manage it again."   
  
"Lying is bad Hiei."   
  
"I will be fine."   
  
"Yeah okay." Yusuke rolled his eyes and glared intently out the window. Thinking that this signified the end of their session, the youkai began to head to the bedroom to exit through the window. Yusuke didn't reach out to stop him, at least not physically.   
  
"You know what Hiei," the boy was smiling almost sadly at him, "you talk a lot in your sleep too." The footsteps stopped and two red eyes looked at him, curiosity sparked. "I'm no… well, woman, but there is a little bit of intuition stuck somewhere. I picked it up last night that there was a problem with you and Kurama… but you confirmed it yourself."   
  
A normally still heart began to quicken in unknown tension. "What did you hear?"   
  
"Words I knew you wouldn't say if you were conscious."   
  
That was not enough. "Tell me."   
  
The boy smiled. "You said you were sorry."   
  
The Koorime snorted. "I _am_ a liar. And?"   
  
"Nothing much else." Yusuke shrugged. "Why don't you try to say it again? Say you're sorry. Go and say you're sorry and get another bed to crash in."   
  
"It isn't that easy!" Hiei hissed. "It can't be that easy!"   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"You don't even know what I did."   
  
"Yeah 'cause you won't tell me!" Brows knitted in frustration. "Do you have any idea how annoying you are? You wave a dilemma right in front of me but you won't let me take a peek. You say it's not my business, well at one twenty-nine last night it **wasn't!**" He was almost yelling, gladly beginning to vent on the small demon. "You drug me into this by yourself. You can't just go about looking for pity!"   
  
"I am _not_ looking for pity." The youkai almost snarled it, thinning his eyes out at him.   
  
"I'm sure. You are so damn pathetic!" Yusuke sat back against the table and rolled his eyes fully, adding with it a heavy sigh. He was so concentrated on body language that he almost didn't catch the small fist that was intending to smash into the side of his head.   
  
His left hand came up quickly to ensnare the projectile and his right reached up to tangle itself in whatever it could of the small youkai. Hiei let a sound of surprise escape him as he was tugged ungraciously down to his knees and held in front of the detective's face, the collar of his tattered cloak fisted in Yusuke's hand.   
  
Yusuke's face was now oddly calm, but Hiei's was cold and dangerous, obviously just trying to hurt him now with looks.   
  
"Let go of me." The demon seethed, the heel of his free hand pushing at him, but not hard enough to get free.   
  
Yusuke smiled. "No. I'm not going to. You're going to tell me everything and if this is the only way you're going to talk, then I'll do it. Sure, I'm going to have some bruises and there is a chance of the apartment burning down, but I'm going to do it. You are going to tell me what is wrong and I'm going to listen."   
  
Hiei continued his refusal, leaning as far away from Yusuke as he could. "Don't think for one second you can!"   
  
"Oh I can, I've never done it before, but I can. And I'm going to be attentive and everything. I might even try to give advice. It's a friend thing you know? I'm not one for heart-to-hearts, but why not?"   
  
Hiei's hands stopped pushing. "What?"   
  
Yusuke smiled and released Hiei's fist. "I'm your friend. I know you really might think otherwise, but I am. I don't have a lot of friends Hiei; in fact, I don't even like a lot of people. I know you don't like people at all. And for some reason we liked each other enough to work together through some difficult things. This shouldn't be much different right? It's a fight."   
  
There was a sudden rush of despair in the demon. He couldn't have been feeling guilty over this… "This is nothing that can be cured by hitting Yusuke."   
  
The boy bobbed his head knowingly. "That's prolly why you're loosing."   
  
Hiei fell into a frustrated silence. This was not what he needed right now… this was not what he had asked for. He wanted a place to sleep, not a psychiatrist. Letting his brows knit he pulled himself loose the rest of the way from Yusuke's grip to fall gracefully onto his carpet. Quickly he glared in irritation at the room around him, wishing the walls would fall away and give him a way to escape. But just now, there was none. Yusuke was adamant, and he was growing tired of being badgered.   
  
"There were things said that shouldn't have been." He muttered as quietly as he could, but the boy across from him was far too interested to not understand.   
  
"By who?"   
  
"The kitsune." Came his immediate reply, and by the skeptical eyebrow that was raised at him he knew that Yusuke had picked up the trace of bitterness in it. _Hell, even the ningen can pick that I messed up and he doesn't even know what the fight was about._   
  
_-I **wasn't** wrong.-_   
  
"What'd Kurama say?"   
  
The words he'd plan to say were ran through his head once and he couldn't help feel that infuriating tinge of guilt. Yusuke won't understand. From somewhere he'd found a piece of cloth and in a nature that was almost unlike him he began to toy with it in sudden nervousness.   
  
Yusuke would not allow him to stop now. "Stop playing the part of a mute! Tell me!"   
  
_-Fine, I'll tell you how cold I really am.-_   
  
"He said… that he loved me."   
  
Yusuke blinked once, replaying what was said. Finally he tipped his head and spoke the only thing that he could think, a simple-minded question; "So. What's wrong?"   
  
Those are always the hardest to answer. "So?! He loves me. He…"   
  
"Yeah, and what is wrong?" After all the build-up of the 'big problem' the detective was left severely disappointed. Not to mention, somewhat confused. "Is it wrong for him to love you? Elaborate Hiei. Wasn't that the whole point of you two together?"   
  
The fire demon suddenly found himself very frustrated. Did no one understand? "No it wasn't the point." He seethed. There was an odd rush off emotion for him… a sort of fury that he couldn't place. Something was making him crawl in irritation and he couldn't find what it could be. Finally, instead of going further, he rose to his defense.   
  
"He was lying."   
  
"Now you can't just say that!" Yusuke seemed to be contracting some of the frustration as well.   
  
Hiei had his sharp little teeth bared, though not at the boy in particular. "It's true. He's a kitsune. He claims that for the years of his human life there was no one but me. I don't believe that! He'd have taken all he could get; it's in his demon nature. He just couldn't have…" But he stopped and twisted the cloth in his hand so hard that it began to fray, the odd little threads branching outward.   
  
"Couldn't what!?"   
  
The youkai stared at the broken strands of the fabric, watching the smallest tendrils of thread. Thread was made of smaller thread, which was made by even smaller thread. Odd concept. Strange. Absorbing.   
  
"Damn it Hiei!" Yusuke's sharp voice could break any train of thought. "Just say it! What couldn't he have done?!"   
  
"He couldn't have meant it!" The demon exploded, surprising the detective. "He was wrong… it was lust. Never love."   
  
Yusuke watched him for a few minutes more before he shook his head. "You've got no right to make that decision." At the look of slight interest from the Koorime, he continued confidently. "Now here's something I can say that I know about. You don't have the grounds to say who loves you and who doesn't. When I died years ago I was sure no one gave a damn over some bratty punk of a kid. I was certain no one loved me. Well, I was wrong now wasn't I? I got to be drug back from the possible brink of hell just to keep those people who cared happy." He shrugged, pretty certain he'd explained it well enough. "And that's how it is on that… er…so there."   
  
"You are stupid." Hiei sighed, now well vented after Yusuke's novel tangent.   
  
"So… you understand that?" He hoped he did… he didn't think he could remember what he just said.   
  
"It doesn't matter. It wasn't ever meant to progress to that." He had to drill that fact. It was never an intention. He didn't want it.   
  
"Well, did he know about that?" Stupid simple questions. It was the same he had thought about before, this time only said through another. Had Kurama known that Hiei had never meant for them to be bonded so intimately? Had he known that all the time their contact had been for carnal means only? Suddenly he found that part of him was scolding for being hypocritical. How dare he say that Kurama was the one that sought out pleasure.   
  
The demon couldn't stand this debate within him. Everything he'd been solid about ever since the problem had developed was beginning to soften under the rereading of his thoughts.   
  
Emitting a harsh sound of irritation, Hiei stood and stalked stiff-legged to Yusuke's room. Yusuke was up in a flash following him, alarmed at the sudden move and not ready just yet to let the youkai slip through his window. At the doorway he stopped to see that all Hiei had intended to do was to stare blindly through the glass rather then go through it.   
  
The demon stood solidly in the center of his room, glaring at the portal to the outside, his arms crossed in front of him. The detective was surprised to see that the rain wasn't gone. Gloomy clouds still patched the sky and as he watched his window darkened, the sunlight blocked by the immense body of a cloud. The rain was unfortunately just as hard as last night. He moaned lightly in disappointment. Stupid weatherman, everything was still going to be undesirably wet by tomorrow… and he had plans too…   
  
Yusuke stood for a moment, regaining the track of mind that was needed for the task at hand, absolutely at a loss to what he should do just now. Hiei was angry enough to attempt to hurt him, whether or not it had been he that had brought on the rage or not.   
  
_Might as well just ask him it, he's probably asked himself…_   
  
"Do you think you might love him too?"   
  
There was no flash of movement as Hiei turned about to glare at him, no shout of outrage at the question asked. The small demon simply stood there, absolutely still… the only possible movement Yusuke saw he could have sworn was a trick of the shifting lights. There was a slight shudder of the youkai's prominent shoulders. A shiver? A sigh?   
  
When there was nothing, Yusuke was almost fully prepared to simply walk out on the stony figure. _If he thinks that that's it he's…_   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"What?" The detective said it on impulse before he could stop himself.   
  
"I said…" The words were more pronounced now, although by no means strong or maddened. "I do not know."   
  
Unwittingly Yusuke felt himself smile. From 'no' to 'I don't know'. This was progressive. _Oh, please don't let me mess it up now._ In a very gentle manner, Yusuke moved to sit on his bed… for some reason he needed to see the demon's face. Carefully folding his legs he sat watching him, head slightly tilted, waiting for a further statement. It came sooner then he expected it.   
  
"How does one…" Hiei hated the meekness of his voice, but for some reason he couldn't steel it, "know that they've felt that at one point or another?" He was not saying by any means that that was possible… he was just curious. Yes, that was it. He was curious to what this emotion felt like.   
  
Alright, not something he knew a lot about… but, he'd watched daytime soap operas when his mother had left them on in the living room. Those things were filled with love. The detective inflated himself with a breath, fully prepared to talk. _–Oh please sound right, please please please…-_   
  
"Was there ever a time when you didn't know that there was anything else in the room when he was?" _–Yeah that sounds good. -_ "A time when you never wanted to look away? Was there some sort of hunger just to be around him? Even just to hear him speak or see him breath or feel him with you brought you peace. It's caring for someone despite everything else, and at first it can kinda be blinding… then frightening. It's where you… love someone… A sort of completion."   
  
_-Be good enough, oh please be good enough.-_ Yusuke whispered inwardly. And suddenly he was aware that Hiei wasn't looking at him… he was concentrating with all of his power on the window, glaring at it with sharp intensity, those crimson eyes unseeing… trying desperately to catch a moment in time that was gone. Yusuke watched as an ice face began to soften and pale lids with their dark lashes began to drag themselves down to blot out the harsh present.   
  
And apparently, that was good enough.   
  


* * *   
(flashback)

  
When he'd gotten to that window that morning so many weeks ago the sun was only a few minutes from rousing. Despite everything he had gotten through the half-open portal into that prim bedroom. He'd known from the second he'd landed in those dew-laden branches that Kurama would not be up and waiting for him. He'd known that he'd be fast asleep and most likely angry at the demon for having skipped out of their meeting last night. He'd known that in only a few minutes he would have to leave again to avoid being caught, and he certainly knew that there would be no reward for his appearance. Yes, he knew all of that… but he didn't care. He wanted to be there.   
  
The kitsune was asleep on his bed, still in the previous day's clothing. He lay on his stomach, his face pressed against the pillow and hair flared out over the covers. The now yellowing light glinted oddly, and if there was one thing in the world that he could call pretty… no beautiful… no breathtaking… this was it. Gods his mate was glowing!   
  
It was an odd sensation just standing there, watching him, but he did for the longest time. His power was covered so he wouldn't risk waking him, somewhere in the house he knew that the ningen was rising, but in that moment…   
  
_-"Was there ever a time when you didn't know that there was anything else in the room when he was? A time when you never wanted to look away?"-_   
  
That ningen woman could have opened up that door to wake her son and he'd not of noticed. He remembered that sweeping little feeling when he saw the youko's body heave in a comforting sigh. The temptation was too great…   
  
Hoping the movement wouldn't disturb his slumber, Hiei had crawled onto the mattress, having it bow under him as he moved slowly forwards.   
  
Just a touch, just a touch… Fingers brushed one standing lock of hair by the nape of a slender neck. Silk. A beautiful glimmer.   
  
A smell, just a smell… And he buried his nose into those tempting tresses and breathed in. Kurama's scent, more potent then perfume. His head swirled in delirium.   
  
_-"Was there some sort of hunger just to be around him? Even just to hear him speak or see him breath or feel him with you brought you peace."-_   
  
Oh it was odd… so odd; this weightless sensation that he had felt. Surely he had to be ill or something; he couldn't understand what was bringing on this ache and euphoria at the same confusing moment. He was just laying there with his hand on the kitsune's cheek… he'd done this before right?   
  
Suddenly, he couldn't have enough. This wasn't lust… this couldn't be. He didn't want to dominate or be dominated over… all he wanted to be there. Just needed to close his arms around his partner and possess him. His, all his. His mate, his friend… his lo--   
  
Kurama stirred then, green eyes opening slowly and dreamily instead of quickly and in alarm. They stared unfocused at the smaller fire demon that was cradling his face in his hands. Hiei waited for the confusion to be replaced by that passionate silent anger that Kurama possessed… but it didn't come. Something else did.   
  
"Oh Hiei… good morning." Relief. There was relief and a spark of joy in those gorgeous ivy irises.   
  
"I'm sorry… I'm so late." A whisper that he supposed was his… yes. Did he just apologize? He had to be sick.   
  
"It's alright." Kurama lifted himself up only slightly and suddenly he was curious to the gaze he was getting. Red eyes were wonderfully wide and staring in amazement at something… surely not him. "What is…?"   
  
Hiei pressed his forehead against Kurama's, their bangs entangling. His eyes closed and he breathed deeply though his mouth, trembling slightly as if he was in shock. A hand was wrapped around to bury itself in that godly hair and the other continued to cup his face gently, fingers pressed against his cool skin. The youko gently held him in return, letting the feeling flow through him as well and seemed to understand immediately.   
  
But, Hiei just could not understand. He knew so much about everything… But this was strange, an alien feeling; perfect flood of emotion.   
  
This was… this was…   
  
_-"…A sort of completion."-_   
  


*~TBC~*

  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Notes! Well! That's it for Part Four! Yay! Not exactly the way I planned, but that's how it came. . . Part Five, the final chapter, will come in time. It's a great deal longer then all the other parts. . . perhaps I can make it into two, ne?   
  
You must understand; several fics are demanding attention, as well as my original fictions. I ask for patience, and well, support! If you enjoyed it. . .review! I melt for them. (Honestly, I got four in one day, as well as an email from someone who liked my stuff and I nearly wet myself in glee.)   
  
For those who like this. . . truly, I do love you. For those who don't. . . how did you manage to get down here?   
  
Ariagoto ~ Green Bird 


	5. Figures of the Glass

Title: Broken Vow   
Show: Yu Yu Hakusho   
Pairing: Kurama/OC, Kurama/Hiei   
Author: GreenBird   
Disclaimer: You know how this works.   
Rating: PG-13   
Note: And it's the end people! Hiei realizes his own feelings and wants to set them strait… but what about his former mate and his new beau? Is he too late for making things right? Will Kurama ever be his again? A deal longer then the others. Dripping with angst, and yes you dear things; Fluff as well. Finally, another song quip from 'Broken Vow' as well as one from Coldplay's 'The Scientist'.   


**. . .**

  
~Addition!!!~ Thanks for waiting so long, as a simple statement: I had no plans to abandon this, it's just that my days include 12 hours of school, 5 hours of sleep, and 6 hours and 59 minutes of writers block. O_o   
  
~ Post Pre-Note ~ As the ending chapter to Broken Vow, I thought that I should leave a note to all of the readers before and afterwards… because I felt like it.   
  
First matter of speaking: Characterizations… as you can tell this piece focuses mainly on Hiei, with Yusuke and of course Kurama as well. Hiei is a difficult bugger to keep in character because you sometimes honestly don't know what he really might do and hardly ever know what he's thinking. In this chapter Hiei gets deep… drowning deep. Lifejacket deep. You get the point. The reason that I unashamedly did this is because I was hoping that I developed him through the first four chapters well enough for the fifth. Remember, this is a fan fiction, thus it is my opinion about the character's nature...   
  
Also… Kurama's a pain in the ass to do. ( Oh gods… pun) I have had little work with him and all of it I've been unsatisfied with… Yusuke on the other hand was a natural thing to write, partially because I'm kind of like that sometimes.   
  
Another thing: don't hate Koate… after all, who could resist Kurama?   
  
Okay, that's about it… Wait. Has anyone else noticed my obsession with windows and/or glass and trees? Am I just odd? Oh well, enjoy… you know, this is one long mother of a chapter…   
  
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
  
_

~Tell me the words I never said,   
show me the tears you never shed.   
Give me the touch… the one you promised to be mine,   
…or has it vanished for all time?~

_   
-Josh Groban   
  
.   
  
Part Five: Figures of the Glass   
  
Thinking about it now, it was the purring roll of thunder that brought the demon hurtling back to staring at that window, that window that was now glossed with the water droplets that were knocking at it relentlessly. The weather must have had something personal against him.   
  
It took a moment to find that all the colors he was seeing were blurred and swimming, that there was a prickling between his eyes, and that his hand was pressed to his lips.   
  
The moment all this was discovered, it was eliminated. He shoved fisted hands back into deep pockets and blinked fiercely, ridding whatever moistness that had dared to build under closed lids back.   
  
But it was hard to do… so much harder then before. All he had done for as long as he had been able was lock away whatever foolish emotions had tried to take him. He didn't like it… he didn't know what to do with them but crush them and the youkai prided himself in his ability to do so.   
  
_- You did this. You're the one who did all of this. It was you. -   
  
I didn't want it.   
  
- But you have it now. What are you going to do? -_   
  
Unfortunately his lungs were tired of being ignored and he sighed deeply. To his front right, Yusuke moved only slightly.   
  
_You locked it away when you felt it then, and ran from it when it was returned later. What a…_   
  
"Coward."   
  
"Hiei?" At the sound of his name the small demon turned his gaze off the window. Yusuke sat, apparently confused out of his right mind, where he had last placed himself. The detective stared, shocked at what he just might have seen, and thinking that his own eyes were no longer trustworthy.   
  
"You know now?"   
  


* * *

  
  
Inwardly Hiei praised his Jagan. Once it had become familiar with a life force he could track it to the far ends of the earth. He had done it for Yukina, he had used it to locate Yusuke and now it was going to help him find the most important spirit so far in its service.   
  
_I must find Kurama._   
  
Yusuke clicked the window shut somewhere behind him and in a second's time he was darting across rooftops, searching… searching… Where are you?   
  
_There._ The soft and sturdy thrum of Kurama's energy. It was far closer then he had expected. The kitsune must have been out of the house today.   
  
Hardly hitting the shingles of the buildings he bounded over, the jaganshi moved as quickly as he could, willing that power to grow stronger as he neared it, willing his feet to move faster, willing his courage not to falter now.   
  
_I will not be a coward again._   
  


* * *

  
  
Thin graceful fingers stoked the glossed stalk of a flower that arched upward to the warm glass ceiling far above it. Botanical gardens were always a beautiful place to go, and as of now, with all of the drowning rain that had plagued endlessly, it was the only pleasant garden that he could stay in and not become soaked.   
  
The air was heavy with moisture mixed with the potent perfume of the vibrant flowers around him and gave off a feeling of nostalgia. Kurama plucked a single petal from the flower he had been petting. The colors of it were a pure and violent crimson that matched his hair. Absentmindedly, he brushed through it again with his free hand, making sure he was still well-groomed.   
  
Yes, still as smooth as he had been when Koate had promised to meet him…   
  
That had been two hours ago.   
  
"I suppose it was too good to be true." He whispered to the petal, adoring its soft gleam. "Not perfect enough…"   
  
Suddenly he crushed it in a slender fist, nails digging into the soft flesh of the gorgeous bud. "Too warm… too soft! Too emotional!" The stem he had been petting snapped under his hand.   
  
Kurama stood stiffly, glaring at the ruined plant. His long, vermillion tresses flowed over his shoulders and surrounded a bowed head. Arms crossed over his chest and he shuddered in a silent and frightening laughter.   
  
"I am a fool… Right after-all, weren't you?" Very slowly the kitsune lifted his head to an emerald tree yards away. He wished that it was in his will to destroy it with such a look. Tear it to shreds… kill it. "Not good enough for anyone?"   
  
It was pointless to stay longer; if his mate had not arrived by this time he was obviously not planning to arrive at all. Even though the garden was beautiful the perfection of it all was painful to look upon, so, giving the one solitary tree a final disgusted look, he returned to the gray world outdoors.   
  


**. . .**

  
  
From where he sat in the lofty greenhouse, in the branches of a single lonely weeping tree, Hiei's heart stopped. Those eyes… those large verdant eyes… how could loathing be so clearly stained into those brilliant irises? The creature he had come to discover in the garden was not some graceful kitsune with a virtuous heart and blossoming soul… Some cold embittered thing sat instead, idly waiting, with nothing but self-doubt flowing through its veins.   
  
What had happened to his partner?   
  
Surely… he couldn't have made _that_.   
  


**. . .**

  
  
The puddles that had accumulated on the sidewalk's sagging pathways were shivering at the addition of more drops. This weather was ridiculous! Carefully, Kurama placed his feet on the dryer spots of the walkway, trying his hardest to stay under the overhanging awnings in the front of the stores he walked by. Colorful displays lay in the windows, trying to catch the passer-by's attention. The only that succeeded in this difficult task was a florists shop with its intricate designs.   
  
The glass clouded in front of him as he stared through the window, trying to distract himself. He had felt Hiei's presence. The demon had been in the gardens with him and now was carefully winding his pursuit. He felt his blood rise at the idea of him being stalked. The audacity of it!   
  
Kurama blinked as a middle-age woman appeared in the window to set down yet another arrangement. She was a plump and adorable thing; cheeks rosy and face bright. She gave him a welcoming wave through the glass and bid him to come in. He nodded in response, but ignored the offer; he preferred the environment that reflected his attitude.   
  
The glass swam in front of his face as he gazed into it. Time was a slow-flowing ache on a day such as this. Everything went on a snail's pace when you wanted nothing more for the night to swallow the somber light that cast down on you. Slender fingers pressed the glass and wearily Kurama set his forehead against the back of his hand. Coat-framed shoulders sagged as he exhaled slowly… dousing his nerves in the cool of the day.   
  
The image of the bouquet of flowers the woman had set in the window glowed before him. A beautiful pearl chrysanthemum, its large feathery head blossoming over several smaller red flowers who lay in a chaotic yet beautiful mess around it. The card she had leant up against it had something to the extent of 'love you, miss you' written in flowing calligraphy. The ink was brilliant and scarlet on clouded white, adding to the handsome look of the arrangement.   
  
_Some token to give your loved one._ He mused quietly, absorbing the serene sight in from between his fingers. His eyes could take no more of the abuse and shut themselves away. _Oh, why did I ever think that it was meant for me?_   
  
For the longest time he leant against the pane, drifting further away. The world had gone mute with the exception of his breathing and palpitating life. The subtle beat drummed softly, and he wished it to still. It would not. It was too stubborn to. Time would go on. He could as well.   
  
_You told yourself once, that you could live through anything…_ He muttered, attempting to console the pulse of a broken heart. _So… live through this._   
  
The sound of the gentle thrumming has suddenly torn away, and he found his shoulder caught in another's grip.   
  
"Shuichi?"   
  


**. . .**

  
  
A slick branch, its bark soaked to the bone, was Hiei's newfound spying post. The figure he hunted had paused underneath the cover of a storefront's canopy. Now it stood, quiet and foreboding under the protective wing, leant against the glass in a posture that screamed pure exhaustion both of mind and body. The fire demon felt cold as he watched, observing the ache to descend and join the solitary figure.   
  
But another had also planned to do such a thing. From out of his sight a young man strode; his steps careful and calculating, as if he were trying to decide if he should really be walking at all. He was merely three doorways away from his prey when it was noticed by the youkai. Intrusion… danger. The Jagan prodded the walking youth's thoughts unasked and found simply one thing; _Shuichi… Shuichi… Shuichi._   
  
A step away now and the demon felt as if he were the one being invaded. _Get away… get away…_   
  
A hand touched his prey's sagged shoulder.   
  
Quite suddenly two things happened in horrible secession. Hiei felt a stinging fear, and a vicious jealousy. Who dared to do this? Who touched Kurama so?   
  
Small fangs were bore in fierce anger. Not just from the figure's lingering touch, but also from the fact that Kurama was not rejecting it at all, rather, he simply had turned to gaze upon the encroachment in certain alarm.   
  


**. . .**

  
  
It took a moment to recognize his own human name, but the touch upon him was enough to catch the needed attention to turn from his daze. Koate stood a foot away; hair slumped down lazily upon his brow and heavy jacket dangling from his lengthy frame. Coppery eyes were focused quite clearly on his own vaporous pair and his face seemed callow and frightened.   
  
The youko began to turn in emotions. There was an anger at the sight of his date, but overpowering it was a calming wash of relief. _He remembered me._   
  
Realizing that he was expected to speak, Kurama finally exhaled. "You're late."   
  
"I know." Koate shifted; a sign of worry. "I apologize."   
  
The redhead blinked dully at him, obviously expecting more. There was a tangible uncertainty in the boy before him and it was beginning to transfer to himself. "It was intentional wasn't it?"   
  
The boy swallowed and diverted his eyes, no longer daring. He had been caught. "It was."   
  
"If you didn't want to see me again, you should have told me not to bother to come out here." There was hardly a hint of irritation in it as he spoke, just a clear fact.   
  
"It's not like I didn't want to see you!" The ebony haired boy suddenly exclaimed, trying to contradict the sentence. "I was doubting you'd be here…" _–No trust. -_ "… and it's awkward you know…" _–No comfort.-_ "I mean, we hardly know each other…"   
  
"That is the purpose of dating." Shuichi smiled softly. There was nothing behind it; simply a practiced motion when interacting with humans.   
  
"I thought you weren't interested in dating." There was a heavy blush sprayed upon the ivory skin of the boy.   
  
_-I wasn't.-   
  
How confusing…oh, what a mess I've made._   
  
"Foolish..." The redhead suddenly exclaimed, looking surprised at the enlightenment.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I should never have done this." Kurama chuckled, placing his hand to his forehead again. "I should never have put you in this position… I should have never put _him_ in that position!" Koate was utterly confused by the mixed emotions, and Shuichi looked at him, for the first time smiling sadly. "I'm sorry Koate, you are wonderful…"   
  
"But…" There was hardly a need for the query, as the both of them recognized the emotion held in their voices. There was a feeling of dread in the boy's voice.   
  
"This isn't meant for me. It never was… Oh, what a mistake I've made." A thin hand brushed the boy's face and the kitsune gently kissed him, their weather-chilled lips surprisingly warm at the graceful touch. "Please, forgive the broken fool. I never wanted to hurt kind soul like you how I have been hurt, it is better to simply avoid scoring the wound deeper."   
  
The two figures stood outside the flower shop in the day's gloomy rain, now a perfect setting for them both.   
  


**. . .**

  
  
The boughs of a the damp tree shifted as their inhabitant moved quickly off, shaking the droplets of water it had lovingly collected and spilling them about in a chaotic mess of wetness. The small culprit that caused the catastrophe darted quickly; fleeing to another loft, then another, then another… not caring where it absconded, as long as it was not there.   
  


* * *

  
  
Yusuke's plans had been canceled due to the disgusting and unfortunately faithful weather. He nearly kicked the TV off of its pedestal as the weatherman apologized for his crummy forecast; there was going to be more rain, flooding, maybe someone would get caught in the mud and die and their body would be found months later….   
  
Growling to himself he threw his hands above his head and lay out flat on the floor, his fingers rooted in the unkempt hair that dusted over his forehead.   
  
"I can't stand this! I need to move!" He wanted to go training! Maybe he could just head over to the local mall and pick fights with a few prudent little pissants that had been riding his nerves… Atsuko however was not about to deal with Yusuke being idle while their apartment was revolting. Normally mess was expected, in fact; mandatory, but this… this was just repulsive. It most likely was breaking some laws of humane living conditions, and quite recently it had been giving the potent smell of teenage boy.   
  
"You know what… If you're so damn bored get off your ass and help me out!" Her arms were leaden with clothes… heaven knows if they were clean or dirty. They would have to play 'the smelling game' to figure out what need washing and what could be worn again.   
  
"Oh come on!" Yusuke glared at her. "The only reason you're cleaning up is because you're in a mood! You'll leave this half-done just like everything else!"   
  
A small loafer found its way to the side of his head. "All the more reason for you to help me!" When her son refused to move, she hissed through her teeth and headed to his door. "Fine with me if you don't want clean Yusuke…" The woman grumbled, dropping her load of clothes and reaching for a garbage bag. "I'll just go in your room and throw things I think are useless in the trash."   
  
Sputtering, Yusuke sat up as his mother disappeared into his room. Just as he had pulled himself to his feet she emerged again, bag empty and face tinted red.   
  
"What?" The boy smiled at her. "You find my skivvies or something?"   
  
"Eh…" Atsuko glanced behind her. "Nah."   
  
"Well then what?"   
  
"…There's someone sleeping in your bed."   
  


**. . .**

  
  
Yusuke stood at the head of the bed, correction; _his_ bed, and stared down on what had curled itself upon it.   
  
Hiei sat with his knees tucked up to his chin, head against the wall, eyes closed. It wouldn't seem that odd if the boy's pillow was not clamped in slender ivory arms and a pale face was pressed against the cushion's fabric. Yusuke smiled for a moment at the wet, dishelved and obviously unconscious youkai and marveled at how amazingly small, and oddly cute the treacherous demon could make himself. A laugh nearly escaped at the humming sound Hiei seemed to be making in sleep.   
  
But in a moment any humor or warmth turned to a worrying curiosity; a scowl formed suddenly as he thought it through and his nerves grew tight.   
  
The small figure's face looked empty, almost lifeless in its sleep.   
  
"Why are you here?" The boy whispered. "What went wrong?"   
  


**. . .**

  
  
Someone once said that eyes are the windows to the soul… what an irony. He possessed three on a normal basis and close to twenty in his purest of forms yet he, a damnation of his kind, never had left the portal open. It was his one friend, his most compassionate of partners that had let him see into the depths of a creatures' soul. He had seen the life and compassion that fueled it; the desires and needs that drove it and the emotions that supported such a complex being.   
  
He had the privilege to witness a treasure far greater then gold. For who had a more noble and faithful soul then Kurama?   
  
And the humor they had held, the fondness those eyes had harbored; a warm friendship and a promise of more. That night he destroyed them he had looked into the kitsune's soul… and it held none of this. Pain, confusion, anger… weariness had replaced them instead. It had baffled him.   
  
But the soul he saw this day was no longer pained or confused. Simply tired, angry… and filled with loathing.   
  
Loathing.   
  
Did he hate him? Did the blow injure him that deeply?   
  
And why… why did the vision of those irises stay long after he had blackened the view of his own?   
  


* * *

  
  
Six hours was enough!   
  
After a twenty minute tongue twister attempting to explain to his mother why there was a small dark-haired boy sleeping on his bed, the detective hadn't touched the unconscious youkai. He'd wake up and leave eventually… right?   
  
Right?!   
  
Normally Yusuke would have thought that waking a normally vexed demon was a bit dotty, but he had had his fill of this real-life drama and intended to shove his part of it out the window if it was asleep or not!   
  
"Wake _up!_" He hissed, finally getting off of the floor where he had stationed himself for the past hour to stare dumbly at the demon. Swiftly, he punched the corner of his bed with a heel and it shuddered.   
  
Very slowly, almost as fast as molasses, red eyes opened. They glared dully at the thing that had roused them, then, noting the disturbance for future punishment; closed.   
  
"Damn it! I told you to wake up!" Yusuke pulled at the sheets, and the youkai slid slightly downward into a slump.   
  
"I still have my sword." Hiei commented, eyes closed and voice slurred.   
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow and then in a triumphant bark seized the sheath of the demon's weapon and pulled. The result was a hail of cursing on the opposite end and a thump onto the floor. Recovering in a moment's time, Hiei half-drew the katana, but the thought of holding the cold blade to another friend's throat was none too welcoming. He'd done enough damage.   
  
"You're not sappost to be here." The boy stated, standing a good swinging distance back as he saw the thin hand upon the hilt of the sword.   
  
_That's for sure._ The demon thought bitterly, but the only answer he gave was the ever famous… "Hn."   
  
The hand was dropped and Yusuke urged himself forward a step. "Well…"   
  
"It is over."   
  
It was said like it had been expected; dreaded, but expected. "Are you sure?" _Oh, Yusuke, you're so smart! Let's wake him up and then jab at him!_ He almost made an attempt to backpedal, but the demon had not seemed to notice the question in the least. Almost immediately, another thought came to his mind:   
  
"How are you guys gunna work together?"   
  
"I would not worry about that." Hiei spoke solemnly. "Work and pleasure are separate measures."   
  
Yusuke laughed, placing his hand on his forehead as though the action might have made it fall off. "Right! Because teamwork doesn't rely on friendship!"   
  
"He takes the job seriously. He will not allow this to effect him."   
  
"Oh, I'm not worried about Kurama." The boy waved the suggestion off.   
  
Hiei caught the statement. "You have nothing to worry about from me."   
  
No matter how hard the both of them wanted to not to believe it; the statement was a flat out lie. Personal relationships between partners were what gave them their strength… if the links broke…   
  
Very suddenly Yusuke picked up a note of severity. His brows pulled themselves together and he scowled; thinking slowly. "I can't allow anything to separate my team Hiei… not even some lover's vendettas."   
  
"We won't be separated." Hiei was growing tired of speaking and his interest, that had been little in the first place, was fading.   
  
"What was his opinion about it?" There was no reply and suddenly something odd came to mind. "Did you even talk to him?"   
  
At this the demon frowned. How was his argument going to have any grounds to fight on when he himself hadn't even made any? Feeling foolish he muttered. "No."   
  
"What?!" The detective growled, throwing his arms out wide in exasperation. "Then how the hell do you know that 'it's over'? You didn't hear what he had to say!"   
  
_That's right… but he still has told me the circumstances._ He then stated the one thing that he knew to be true about his former mate, the one thing he feared and respected the most.   
  
"Have you ever seen Kurama show mercy on someone who has hurt him?"   
  
They both fell quiet and the words soaked in. There was no forgiveness for the enemy; it was your opponent or you. The kitsune concentrated on this faithfully… the enemy was the target… the target must be struck.   
  
Something frantic was happening inside Yusuke's head. He needed the problem to be compromised as soon as possible. He needed to force his demon half of the team to pull back together. There was a new emotion playing on Hiei's normally impassable face; something frighteningly hopeless. Impulse once again came to the ungraceful rescue, and, reaching for something on the dresser behind him shouted. "I'm calling him!"   
  
The fire demon blinked, obviously slightly taken aback by the explosion of decision and glared at the small electronic device in the detective's hand. "You wouldn't."   
  
"I would and I am!" Yusuke waved the phone as if it were a formidable weapon. "You two are not going to become enemies! I am not being jousted out of two good fighters over an argument today that you didn't even have!" Fingers punched the green button on the corner of the receiver and the device flicked on. "If you won't fix it yourself then I'll do it!"   
  
Hiei frowned. "No you won't."   
  
"Yes I am! Look! I'm doing it!"   
  
The sound of the dial tone disappeared as Yusuke pushed the digits. Hiei took a few steps forward, angered at being shaken from his melancholy stupor. "Don't!"   
  
"I will unless you leave!" The boy pointed to the window violently, a smile plastered to his face. "You've got to leave and correct this whole mishap. If you don't I swear I will!"   
  
"Fine!" At odds as to what to do and not exactly wanting to hack off Yusuke's head, the youkai jumped onto the bed and pushed open the window. "I'm going!" He stepped onto the frame as he heard the phone on the opposite line ring. "Damn stupid human… hang up! I'm leaving! Look!" And with that he leapt spectacularly down to the ground. There wasn't but two seconds until the window above was closed and locked.   
  
Holding the phone to his ear the detective pointed the demon in the general direction of Kurama's house, and then gestured to the phone as a consequence. Cursing, the furious demon threw him a choice symbol and darted away.   
  
When the dark image had finally disappeared Yusuke laughed wholeheartedly. Slumping down on his reclaimed bed, the phone in his right hand continued it's ringing. He clenched he teeth and continued to snicker. Hell… he didn't know Kurama's number!   
  
The ringing stopped and an automated voice spoke out of the receiver. "Hello, Kazi Air Conditioning and Climate control…"   
  
Brown eyes widened in their surprise. "Oh damn!"   
  
_-Beep._   
  


* * *

  
  
.  
  
_

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,   
you don't know how lovely you are.   
I had to find you, tell you I need you…   
tell you I set you apart.

_   
~Coldplay   
  
He had begun to hate glass. It held him out, it held him in… The substance was far too thin to bar any real danger without a magic ward of some sort and now, between himself and his goal; it was too thick a barrier.   
  
Very softly he let his energy pulse; let it speak.   
  
_-Come Kurama. Let me meet you; I have things I must do.-_   
  
His legs bowed on the faithful branch he had come to know so well for the past years. The tree itself stood like a Roman column, trunk aged and weathered and beautiful limbs spreading its fingers out every which way. Perhaps the reason it had become so large and successful in its conquering of the urban neighborhood was the inhabitant of the room it guarded.   
  
Between two of its twigs lay the thin delicate network of a spider's web. Upon the fringes a single beetle crawled, its smooth brown back laden with droplets of water. The impeding weight seemed to curse the insect's fate as it slipped under the burden and fell, entangling itself in the ghostly silver of the predator's trap.   
  
"So all it takes is one mistake… One slip-up to ensure your demise."   
  
_–You know him better then any… his trust is pure until you cross him. There is no forgiveness for an enemy.-_   
  
_I need closure, not forgiveness._   
  
There was movement inside the room; his presence had been noticed.   
  
Scorning laughter bit at him. _-You don't know what you need.-_   
  
Through the dark plane of separation he saw those two emerald eyes… the wonderful orbs that he had closed. The face they lay in was impassable and unsurprised at the creature outside his room. But Hiei stood his ground, or rather to say his branch, and refused to leave… even if the gaze that was watching him was wishing he'd fall right out of his tree.   
  
The rain shattered against the glass, just like him; unable to get in.   
  
_Don't make me talk through the window kitsune._ Hiei pleaded inwardly. The effect of his words would be a mock if he tried to say them through the barrier. _At least open this up to me._   
  
Moments rushed by, far too long and quiet. The glass between the figures gave an irritated rattle that had been urged by the wind. The cold air of it sought to sneak its way into the room, crawling along the woven carpet floor and wrapping itself around a pair of feet.   
  
Kurama's frigid face softened and frowned at the dark one through the glass. "Time to face this…"   
  
The latch was lifted for the final time and the window drawn open. The ice of the evening's air washed in and found the figure it collided with far colder then itself. A blockade of glossed emerald found the eyes of ruby.   
  
"Get in."   
  
Hiei followed the demand in a second's time, gently stepping down across the sill and to the floor. The figure beside the window had moved as well. Kurama stood across the room now, quite near the door. The space between the two, only at seven feet, suddenly seemed insurmountable.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
So many things… but now, the one real thing. "I need to talk to you."   
  
Kurama fisted his hands in tired frustration. Now he wished to talk… now he needed to address the situation. Couldn't this have happened before? What good were words now? "Then talk, perhaps I will listen."   
  
The youkai stood against the dull gray glow of the world behind him. This was it; his final stand. He had always given his all at the last moments… better to loose your life then your pride… But, this time, during this last stand his grounds shook under him and the loss of this particular battle would claim more then his soul…   
  
_Then fight. Fight to keep what you want…_   
  
"Forgive me." The words had never once been spoken in combination from him; but now they came as if they were meant to. "For what I've done to you; forgive me."   
  
A frown creased Kurama's perfect face, obviously contemplating if he had heard correct. The moment passed, heavy and dangerous, until the taller struck out.   
  
"Do you honestly think…" His breathing was deep and even, embittering the words even further, "that that will heal it?"   
  
"No." Once he had spoken of scars of the heart. What sort of scars does shattered love give? How long will the marks sting after the blow?   
  
There was an urge to say more. "That's all I can do Kurama, that's all I can say. My apology and my regret, what more could I give?"   
  
_-Your blood, your tears…-_ The kitsune inclined his head, lashes blocking the dark silhouette against the window out. "What do you want me to do?" His voice was a brush of air; light and ghostly. "Do you want me to break down and cry? Do you wish me to rush into your arms? Tell you everything is forgiven?!" The air became miasma. "That I long for it to never happen? Say that I suffered without you, that it hurts to think about you, that I'll take you back and never speak such foolish words again? Do you expect that?"   
  
The smaller demon's heart was in his ears. He was loosing his battle. This was not the way it was meant to be. This was not supposed to happen when you bore your soul!   
  
Finally, there was fire in the air.   
  
"Answer me!" The words were literally thrown at him by the kitsune; sharp and with brutal purpose. "What will it take to get you away?"   
  
"Nothing could." He hadn't meant to say it… he didn't know why he did. "You can't be rid of me… no more then I can of you."   
  
"I don't need you." It was ridged and strong, but then filled with ridicule. "And you, you don't need anyone."   
  
There was no answer to the sting against him, but the pain clung all the same.   
  
"I want nothing to do with you; I don't want anything to do with this again." A hard glare shot at him, daring a rebuke. "Leave… I don't want to lay my eyes on you until the next mission… we'll keep it all business, just like you wanted in the first place; just fun and business."   
  
A stiff back turned to the demon, and one hand lay on the door's handle. "When I come back…" The brazen head tossed in its pride. "You'll be gone."   
  
What was he to do? He had failed! He had lost! Hiei frowned and blinked rapidly. Never had he felt pain like this… it was awful. A sinking, drowning feeling that made one's teeth grind and skin prickle. How could it end like this! He had learned his lesson… he had received his revelation!   
  
"Kurama," He called then, no more then a whisper. It wasn't strong… it wasn't impassive. The figure at the door turned its sleek head only slightly to catch him in one eye. "…I did too."   
  
A slender hand turned the doorknob. "Get out."   
  
The command lay the final blow, and he turned, head cast down in his defeat, to the exit. "As you wish."   
  
The leap was made for the branch outside, but it had never been intended to connect. There was a strong pull on the demon's left leg and he stumbled, turning clumsily in midair from the weight and his back collided with the biting bark of the tree's trunk. Hiei clung as well as he could to the plant to his rear, clutching at it desperately to remain aloft.   
  
The reason for the mid-air calamity was wound tightly around Hiei's boot. A thin vine stuck tight to him, the very end of it held by Kurama. The youko was leaning far out of the window, being pelted by the rain. Hiei stared surprised into the darkened face, two glowing ivy eyes watching from their slit openings. His lips hardly moved as he spoke.   
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?"   
  
The youkai slipped and grappled for leverage, but the movement was futile. Kurama jerked the vine violently and Hiei fell off the tree only to be caught as one of the plant's branches reached out and stopped him. The demon was startled as the tree groaned and lifted him up directly in front of the kitsune's face.   
  
"You are a real pain you know." Kurama growled, eyes lived and passionate. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"   
  
"If I wasn't you'd never of pursued me."   
  
His shoulders were pinched in an iron grip and the youko nearly shook him, their faces inches apart. "I wanted to hate you… I wanted so badly to…"   
  
"You should have."   
  
Strands of rust hung wetly in the fox's face. Kurama looked to be in serious pain as he spoke, but Hiei couldn't tell if there were tears running from those livened eyes or it was merely a gift from the rain.   
  
"Why didn't you say it…" The question was nearly drowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
Fingers came to remove the wayward crimson of Kurama's drenched hair. Lovingly, they passed down to his cheek that burned hot under the touch from the cold air. "I was unaware…" Was he speaking? He couldn't hear it through the roar of the pulse that deafened his ears. "I was confused... alarmed. Frightened."   
  
It was the smaller demon who brought himself closer, pressing their foreheads together, reminiscent of that morning so many months ago. The cloth of his headband pushed against bare skin and their hair lay slick between them. He felt his lover tremble… was it from the cold? No. He was laughing… a silent, pained laughter mixed with fresh, lush sobs. Through them, the kitsune strained to speak.   
  
"Will you say it now… again for me?"   
  
The youkai split the smallest smile. "I've nearly broken every other foolish rule…" Very gently, Hiei kissed Kurama's gasping lips and let his arms wrap themselves strongly over the weeping shoulders. This was all that was needed; those alive eyes, that kindred soul, a passionate embrace… a lover's vow. "So yes, I love you."   
  
They clung to each other desperately, chilled and weary… bodies soaked through in mind-numbing cold. But for all they cared; the rain could fall bracingly on them forever. Never mind the frigid world…   
  
Together, their hearts burned warm enough.   
  


~*FIN*~

  
  
~  
  
~  
  
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
And so… I end it. The first ever story that I have fully written, who cares if it was merely five chapters! The 13 pages of chapter five make up for it! I hope you've enjoyed the child of my midnight musings and sad semi-operatic songs. And thank you for reading the work that came from them.   
  
The songs of inspiration are as follows: 'Broken Vow' by Josh Groban, 'Unbreak my Heart' by Toni Braxton (the lyrics fit nearly perfectly ^^), 'Better Off Alone' by DJ Alice, and lastly 'The Scientist' by Coldplay. (Ugh… the world's most depressing song)   
  
I'd also really like to blow kisses to the reviewers along the way that waved threatening sticks for this to continue, and those who pointed out my errors made; such as Jesanae Tekani (what loyalty!) and Dragon's Garnet. I'd also enjoy tackle-glomping my own Bitta, as she has skimmed over every work. (Hehe, Bitta I only got 2 flames! And both were quickly stomped on!)   
  
And to the yaoi-fans that are known and unknown alike… I love you guys; you really make my twisted hobby worthwhile.   
  
Haha… award speech over. I hope you liked it. Hell, I hope you loved it, because really… that's what it's all about.   
  
Ja ne ~_Green Bird_


End file.
